


Beyond His Demons

by fandramatics



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Erik has a moment to think.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Beyond His Demons

He caught a chestnut strand of hair between his bare digits, watched it moved as he released it, then did it all again. A genius, a man of enough age, he shouldn’t be this entranced by her hair color, by how her hair moved, how it framed her face and made her the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. 

Christine sat there, a wooden car in her hand as she played with it, made sounds, and encouraged the ones Gustave answered with.

Gustave. Gustave was another fascinating creature, he could play the piano before he could properly talk, and attempted to sing whenever his mother was practicing. And, God, what a beautiful child. Erik couldn’t believe his eyes at times.

The Phantom studied his wife, followed his hand as he caressed her back. He’d talk to her, discuss the possibility of another child, might be good for them, for Gustave, to have company. They’d talk, they’d consider.

He ran his hand over her back, took his time, watched more. savored his time with his family.


End file.
